The Molecular Genetics Program conducts fundamental research on the etiology, progression, prevention, detection, and treatment of cancer. The scientific foci of the group are on DNA damage, DNA repair, gene regulation, hormonal responsiveness, viral carcinogenesis, and familial cancer gene identification.. The 31 member5 group has weekly data presentation meetings, mini-symposia, and annual poster sessions in addition to the weekly Cancer Center Grand Rounds, as forums for interaction. The Molecular Genetics Program is sub-divided into four focus groups: Genetic Instability, Gene Control, Molecular Virology, and Human Cancer Center Grand Rounds, as forums for interaction. The Molecular Virology and Human Cancer Genetics. Several major cancer research discoveries have been made in the previous funding interval in this Program. Important new strides have been made in defining how DNA damage is repaired. Insights from this are important in understanding how chromosomal instability permits cancers to diversity as part of their progression. The Molecular Genetics Program members have discovered cancers to diversity as part of their progression. The Molecular Genetics Program members have discovered new proteins (and their genes) that are critical to how nuclear hormone receptors function, and this is relevant to the hormonal dependence on breast and prostate cancer. Major progress has also been made in defining a novel pathway for altering gene expression by acetylation of transcription factors. Marked progress has been made in understanding the molecular basis for the persistence of hepatitis C virus, which is important to its causing hepatocellular carcinoma. Other program members are collaborating to examine breast and prostate cancers for mutations in the newly described nuclear hormone receptor mentioned above. Genetic linkage analysis of prostate cancer families is underway, and is integrated into an international consortium. The analysis of prostate cancer families is underway, and is integrated into an international consortium. The Molecular Genetics Program members have been successful in developing or participating in program project grants in gene therapy and DNA repair as a result of the fruitful scientific interaction fostered by this Program. Hence, both scientific collaborations and cancer research discoveries are facilitated by the existence of the Molecular Genetics Program.